


All's Faire

by waitfortheclick



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Communication Failure, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitfortheclick/pseuds/waitfortheclick
Summary: Do you have any hobbies?





	All's Faire

Cougar pulls over a plastic chair next to Jensen and slumps down into it. His knuckles rap twice against the arm, demanding attention. 

"I don't like games."

"Duly noted," Jensen turns back to the funny pages. "No more Parcheesi for Cougs."

"Jealousy games," he clarifies, and Jensen, startled, looks up again.

"Wait, what? Oh, you mean with... ? Is that why you kept shaking your head at me? I thought you were just trying to protect me or something. Delay my inevitable death from foot in mouth disease."

Cougar shrugs, and in the rise and fall of his shoulders Jensen can read: _that, too._

"Well, come on, I mean, it's not as if we're..." _more than fuck buddies._ "Oh. Fuck. Oh, fuck, we are, aren't we?"

Cougar doesn't look at him.

"Goddamn it, Cougar! Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would have run."

Which. Point.

He studies Cougar's profile, half cast in shadow. He'd assumed, this whole time, that it was Cougar's nerves that kept him from meeting his gaze. He realizes, suddenly, that he's been the skittish one all along, the unknown variable. The solitary doe in the meadow. Cougar watching him out of the corner of his eye, cautious. Like one wrong move and he'd bolt.

"You've been talking to Jackie, haven't you?"

Cougar would (probably) never outright lie to him, and he shrugs again. Jensen gets it, he does, but he doesn't like it. He doesn't appreciate this sort of spy warfare. Sneaking around and gathering intel, trading secrets with the enemy behind his back. Not that his sister is his enemy. Yet. This is definitely pushing it.

"OK, well, now that we're all on the same page. Maybe next time you could just tell me? You know, if we're ever in a situation in which I could benefit from important information. I don't need a lot, Cougs, just, like, send up a flare. Morse code. Something."

Cougar nods, casting a glance at him from beneath the brim of his hat. Now he looks at least somewhat contrite. Jensen will take it.

"Good," he nods decisively, catches Cougar's grin out of the corner of his eye. "Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on two big fics rn and I'm frustrated and wanted to post something so I just cleaned this up and... voila. I'm really selling this, I know. I've got some BIG stuff planned. Big.


End file.
